Fiery Gold
by Ifwaah Lala Cullen
Summary: Occeanna never realized how much her heart actually desired. She let go of the thing that held her together. Edward seen a new world. Will he let go of his old air for a new, fresher one?


"I was so going to regret this. But forget all of that, it wasn't going to stop me.

I knew Steven did this, I heard him every night. Him moaning, chanting, panting ladies names. Charlotte must be such a disappointment. Could you call giving someone, pleasure...happiness, a sin? At the moment I really didn't fucking care.

So you can say walking in all sexed up wasn't a mistake. My too-tight-shirt's top buttoned would just not close. It wasn't my fault. And these knee high socks are really warm. The plated pig tailed hair was too adorable, I just loved this look. As for my baby skirt, I hated covering up. And why wear panties in your own home? So, all in all, an innocent look. There was no direct intention with these clothes, At least, _I _hope it seemed that way. So when I walked in and Steven saw me, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

My eyes saw something quite amazing too. Steven's long, thick cock was so big. My pussy dripped in anticipation. I walked up to him, my hips swaying in a way I knew he liked. His cock shot strait up. Alert at the fact that there was a pussy near.

'Steven...I have a problem.' I dragged out the words, glazing them with sex, letting him imagine how much he could help me. How many _ways _he could help me. I brought my thumb up to my mouth. Opening mouth slowly, letting him see my wet tongue. I licked the tip of my thumb, ran my tongue up and down my finger and the gently sucked it into my mouth, as a child would. He seemed to like that too. How interesting.

'Uh..y-yes Shelly?' He asked, eyeing my cleavage. So I brought my wet thumb down to my left breast, leaving a trail of saliva..."

I looked up at Ms Davies, should an old lady like Ms Davies be _aloud _to do a sex education lesson? Was it even legal?

"So class, after reading that passage. Can you feel your hormones giving your body a reaction that craves attention?" My eyes swept over the classroom. They barely nodded there heads, try to pull there chairs closer to the table. So no one could see what they were doing underneath.

"Yes, so these hormones normally kick in your teenage years..." She babbled on about some thing else and something else. I didn't hear it. I didn't _want _to hear it. Why was she taking my ears innocence away?

So thank _god _the bell then rang. I was the first one out the door. Of course, Edward being the perfect gentleman, was already there.

"How was it?" He laughed, seeing my horrified expression. I just shook my head. That lesson was _too_ hideous to describe.

You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, when you meet them you think, "Not bad. They're okay." And then you get to know them and... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful.

Edward was the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

But it seemed like no body else actually _saw_ how beautiful Edward actually was. Because, as any person can see, we were bullied. Every one either completely ignored our pretense or pointed it out like we were ghosts. I could understand why they would bully me. But _Edward?_ He was absolutely perfect. How on god's Earth can you say he was anything less? These bullies must actually spend time looking for imperfections. Cause he was _way _more good looking then they would ever be.

Me and Edward had been best friends ever since we were both six years old. I was bullied because I had ginger hair. And the fact that Edward was hanging out with me made them angry. Because if he tried, he'd be so irresistible, there would be no words. So they bullied him too, thinking he'd leave me to get a better life. But that's not how it worked.

They lowered his self esteem.

And today, I decided. I would not let that happen. He will not suffer because of me. I would return him back into the spotlight, were he rightfully should be. Happy and loved. Not just by me. Mission 'Make-Edward-Popular' is ready to be blasted. And it starts today, as soon as I get to Edward home, we're going...shopping. It was even harder to think this then it was to say it. I hated shopping with fiery passion. Clothes just made me nauseated.

"Do we have to do this, Occeanna?" He murmured to me as he walked to my truck with me. I put my tongue out at him. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Should I call Allie?" I asked, raising my eyes at him. Edward made a face of mocked horror.

"_You _mention shopping and it's going to be worse for you then fo-" I plucked my fingers in my ears and sang,

"La la la la." His exasperated expression made me smile. "It's going to be alright, Edward. Believe me." I whispered, getting frightened when I realized these words might not be true. I looked at Edward. I stared into his beautiful green eyes, and slowly, slid my hand into his. Gently squeezing his hand. "You won't forget about me, will you?" I asked hesitantly, scared. He laughed.

"How can I forget you? Your red head is recognizable anywhere, Occeanna." I smiled brightly and walked faster toward the future I wasn't familiar with. Letting my fiery red hair, fly behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xYourSmiile.<strong>_

I just want to let you guys know, that Occeanna is_ NOT _Victoria. In this story,

Robert Pattinson stars as Edward.

Karen Gillan stars as Occeanna.

And Kristen Stewart stars as Bella.

And..um..that was my first lemony thing at the top..so...yeah. :D Let's not mention that again. :D Pul-ease review and thank you for reading!


End file.
